Protective
by Random Romantasist 999
Summary: Alyss and Dodge are both protective of each other. The one thing they're more protective of is their son Caden.


**Hey, look, My first Looking Glass Wars fanfiction! As you know, I don't own Looking Glass Wars. I do own Caden, he's such a sweetie X3 and Odvar, I don't like him he's stupid.**

**Plot Bunnie~ Ferdinand **

* * *

Everyone knew what a powerful queen Alyss was. Everyone knew how protective King Dodge was of his queen. With just their lives and the life of their spouse of the line, the King and Queen were a truly formidable pair. Both willing to give their life for the other, they fought together in a way only people who had known each other for years. If you were lucky their lives were the only things at risk. There was one thing you never threatened in front of them.

The crown Prince of Wonderland, Prince Caden Iaap Heart.

This was a lesson Wonderland's newest threat, Duke Odvar of Ameriland learned the hard way.

Odvar's forces had infiltrated the Heart Palace. Enemies invading had become such a natural thing, that some people had actually begun to look forward to them. Two of which were the queen and king.

"My, my, Dodge," Alyss panted. "We couldn't be loosing our touch could we?"

Dodge sidestepped a poorly delivered attack by an enemy card soldier, and quickly decommissioned it with a quick, graceful arch of his sword. He shot Alyss a cocky smirk and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. "Never, my Queen," he smirked, his lips barely brushing hers. Alyss rolled her eyes, but quickly pulled his face closer to hers. The two stood there for a moment, lost in their own world before an irritated voice fetched them back.

"Are you two quite done?" a now twenty five-year-old Molly shouted at them, never taking her focus from any of the four fights she was in. Alyss and Dodge smirked as they parted and quickly dove back into their fight, back- to-back. Then Alyss saw something that wiped mere card soldiers from her mind.

Standing in the middle of the fray stood Odvar, a disgustingly proud smirk on his face, and his hand around the throat around Caden's neck. The four year old was doing everything in his power to escape, from kicking and punching to sinking his little teeth into his captor's wrist, none of which brought him his freedom.

"You dare touch my child?" Alyss whispered. Furious, she darted towards Odvar, countless weapons forming around her, before quickly dissipating. Had Bibwit been there, he surely would have scolded her for not concentrating hard enough, but his pupil would have been far too concentrated to give him a second thought.

Dodge leaned back to where he was sure his wife was, his cocky crooked smirk in place so they could perform a fighting technique they had been practicing. However, when he should of met the support of Alyss's back, he was met with empty air, causing him to almost trip, but he saved himself at the last moment by kicking up and turning a flip. Now even more furiously he killed all of the card soldiers around him, and quickly turned around searching for Alyss.

He found her and Odvar locked in combat Caden still in the duke's clutches. He noted with horror that Alyss seemed to be wakening. _She's spreading herself out too much_. It was true, every skirmish around the throne room had an Alyss armed with at least one more weapon than she had arms. He now only had one thought. Help Alyss.

Just as Odvar was about to land a blow on Alyss the tip of a sword jutted out of his chest. A shocked expression now permanently etched onto his face he toppled to the ground, dropping Caden. Above him stood an angry Dodge.

Again and again, the castle was attacked. Never again was Caden threatened.

* * *

**Hmm… I actually quite like this. Don't ask me why, but Alyss and Dodge strike me as the type of people who would enjoy fighting, as long as they were together. And they seem the type of people who would be kissing in the middle of an invasion. *(shrugs)* Oh well. Kay my lovely readers, I'm gonna need you to review now okay? But please no flames.**


End file.
